Clan Aesion
Clan Aesion is one of the well-known Mage Clans of Betoriv, despite how new the clan is compared to some of the other clans. They have always been known to pride themselves on innovation and progress, along with pushing the boundaries of magic. No Knowledge is useless knowledge to them, and every little thing counts in the end. Clan Aesion is one of the clans loyal to Betoriv and its government, doing their best to protect the land they call home. Background General Clan Aesion is a prominent clan of mages within Betoriv, for it is one of the youngest clans, yet produces some of the strongest mages to have supported Betoriv in times of crisis. They have always tried their best in coming up with new spells, or new applications for current spells, in order to keep themselves at the forefront of magical engineering and theory. All Aesion mages are known to seek knowledge where it can be found, and they have helped many times in refining the magic that is known in Betoriv. The Aesion clan has a lightning aligned family crest, and they tend to use electrical and magnetic spells because of this, coupled with some light spells when needed. Their clan developed atmospheric magic as their main form of tactical magic, and is the first clan to use the Grimoire Equip. Thus, invention of the Grimoire equip is credited to the Aesion clan. Due to their relatively short history, other than their long standing rivalry with the also famous Phenex clan, the Aesion clan seems to have a smooth history with only occasional hiccups. Outlook The Aesion clan has always prided itself on how open minded most of its members are, and how open mindedness is one of their main traits. They are known to readily accept anyone who they find suitable to enter their clan and continue their bloodline. Some of their ancestors are therefore Elves or Dryads because of this. The Aesion clan is therefore not only one of the youngest clans to exist, but also one of the most "impure" human clans, where genetics are concerned, due to their lack of care towards being "human". This also means the incoming members bring in a lot of new knowledge from their own cultures. The Aesion clan is known to dislike liberals, and they label themselves as "Progressives", not seeing value in all ideas, but only value in pragmatic, useful and innovative ideas that can help them and society improve. The Aesions do not have strong feelings towards most countries, but they are known to dislike Dwarves in general, especially those who seek to promulgate Setoran Democracy. They are perfectly fine with anyone, though, so long as they can hold an intellectual conversation, they aren't evil at heart and they aren't all about overriding other's ideas with their own. The Aesion clan is also known to stick very strongly to the value of lifelong learning, and they will never stop in their quest to attain more useful knowledge they can apply to their daily life. They aren't above using the knowledge they gain to create an unfair advantage for themselves, and in fact they tend to be quite secretive as to what their hoard of knowledge comprises of. The Aesions only ever share part of the knowledge with society at large. Notable Members Ryner's Generation Ryner Aesion The current head of the clan, and perhaps one of the most intelligent and powerful mages of his time. Ryner Aesion embodies the curiosity, intellect and lifelong learning his clan always stands for. Never pausing in his quest to become a better mage, and trying to balance his time among his three wives, Ryner Aesion is normally busy. Freya Aesion The first wife of the great Ryner Aesion, and a powerful sorceress on her own right. Felicia Aesion A mysterious witch of unclear provenance, Felicia Aesion is Ryner Aesion's second wife. Frieda Aesion A well educated and relatively well to do mage in her own capacity, Frieda is the third wife of Ryner Aesion. Elaine Aesion The most dangerous Strategic Class Mage in existence due to her incredible attack range and power of her attacks, Elaine Aesion is a talented caster of many magical forms. Intelligent, unpredictable and very fast to react, she is a formidable force in battles even when not deploying her strongest magical forms. With her large mana reserve, Elaine is capable of taking on seemingly impossible odds without even outside support. Taliesin Aesion The lesser known brother of Elaine Aesion, and also a talented mage in his own right, Taliesin is a user of light magic via the application of electromagnetism. He is also a fast swordsman and is more than capable of holding his own in fights even against Strategic Class Mages. A tactical class mage of Betoriv, and a specialist mage killer as well. Lumine Aesion The older sister of Elaine Aesion, Lumine is perhaps the only known Aesion who has no real talent in casting magic, even if she is still capable of casting the basic spells available to her via her family crest. However, Lumine is a very powerful and talented warrior, using a sword with few flaws in her stances, and her lack of magic doesn't make killing hard for her. Felrhys' Generation Eivana Aesion A very powerful witch who is also famous for her incredible beauty, Eivana is the firstborn of Ryner Aesion's family and the daughter of Frieda. Combining her incredible power to learn magic by sight with her innately strong mana, Eivana is the youngest mage to have attained a Master Mage certification, and she is a teacher who raises the next generation of strong mages. Felrhys Aesion One of the most powerful sorcerers who have lived since the dawn of magic, Felrhys Aesion is known to wield magic on a scale unprecedented in the Aesion Clan, unmatched by anyone else from his own clan, and even from many other clans. Born as the child of Freya. Elysia Aesion Elysia is the daughter of the witch Felicia, and she wields magic of great power, like her other siblings. Born with a poor constitution, she is limited only by her perennial illness. Still, it doesn't stop Elysia from showing how talented she is, and perhaps, of all her siblings, Elysia can do the most things with high level mastery. From casting spells to playing music and writing stories, Elysia excels beyond her other siblings, even if she is never really the best in anything. Erienne Aesion Erienne was born to Freya, and she is noted to be the only child of Ryner Aesion who lacks the ability to cast high tier magic. Despite this, Erienne doesn't let herself get bogged down by her lack of mana, and using what she has, made herself into a specialist spellcaster to maximize her ability. Having the most Magic Circuits of all mages who have ever lived, Erienne knows how to push her limits and move beyond what many would have seen as her boundary. Lucian Aesion The second child of Felicia, and the fifth Aesion child to be born, Lucian is perhaps the most driven among all his siblings to excel and show his excellence. A talented mage who knows many spells, and an intelligent scholar and warrior more than happy to cross words or swords with another, Lucian is what many normal mages would dream to be. Elena Aesion The youngest child of Ryner Aesion, and perhaps the closest to being normal. Elena is someone who has the potential to be a great and powerful mage, yet has only taken her first steps towards this. She idolizes her siblings, and dreams to be like them one day. Eveline's Generation Alessa Aesion First Child of Lucian Aesion and Elesis Phenex, who inherited the seraphic powers of her father. Alessa is a well known beauty who is talented in the usage of plasma and flame based magic. She is most remarkable as a magic knight who augments her weapon usage with magical effects. Eveline Aesion Second child of Lucian Aesion and Elesis Phenex, who inherited the seraphic powers of her father. Eveline is a talented and intelligent mage who is known for her vast control over ionic matter, electrons and plasma in general. She is also known for her great beauty. Others/Ancestral Reydan Aesion The first Aesion mage, who began their long standing rivalry with Clan Phenex by defeating their leader at that time. Via the use of his grimoire equip, Reydan destroyed his rival, Balthazar Phenex's grimoire and defeated the powerful mage, thus inventing the grimoire equip that paved the way for the development of strategic magic. He is considered a great genius, and the first mage to use lightning magic for more than electrokinesis, but also light and magnetism manipulation. Category:Tides of Fate